Batman Vs Ezio
DC Comics vs Assassin's Creed! The skills of the League of Assassins are put against the Brotherhood of Assassins when two champions of outlaw justice and vengeance collide! Character Select (Tears of a Mandrake) Announcer: Select Your Character! Intro (Gotham City, 0:05-0:45) The smell of diesel fills the air as several masked men load cargo crates into a large truck. Time is of the essence, as it is almost midnight, and the bat-signal has appeared high in the sky above Gotham City. With their head start blown, the workers try to move even faster, until a tall, lanky man in a trenchcoat and a potato sack over his head comes out to stop them. He waves them into the truck quickly, and lights a match to burn the unloaded cargo. Unbeknownst to the Scarecrow, he is being watched from above, but not by a member of the Bat Family. Ezio Auditore, master assassin, is perched on a gargoyle a hundred feet above the criminals, observing their every move. As he eyes his target, his hidden blades slowly slide into an active position, and he prepares to jump. The trash bags in a nearby dumpster, which he previously loaded with straw, would slow his fall, and a quick cut of the boss’ neck would finish him off. With a deep breath, Ezio stands up, spreads his arms wide, and makes a leap of faith towards the city streets, falling through the mist. (Venice Rooftops, 0:39-1:01) Suddenly, his legs are caught out of the air; a small drone shaped like a bat has flown through and wrapped his feet up in a grappling hook. Ezio gasps in surprise, catching the attention of the criminals down below, who immediately start up the truck and drive off, leaving two men behind in their haste. As Ezio fights the drone, he manages to slice the wires around his feet and falls ten feet onto a lower rooftop, immediately making a run after the truck. He leaps up a ladder, jumps between two brick walls between two apartments, and grapples up to a large flat roof, where he finally stops when a smoke bomb goes off in front of him. He can hear the truck race away, out of his reach, but focuses on the obstacle at hand. (Injustice 2, 0:00-0:18) Out of the smoke steps a man garbed in black armour, cowl cape and all: the Batman. Batman: Who is it under the mask? Ezio flicks his wrists to activate both of his hidden blades, and assumes a fighting position. Ezio: Nothing is true. Everything is permitted. Batman flicks his cape and braces for combat. Batman: The Assassins are not welcome in Gotham. Announcer: THIS OUGHTA BE GOOD! READY! 'FIGHT!!!' Who are you rooting for? Batman! Ezio! Draw! 60 (Venice Rooftops SCV Mix, 0:08-0:46) Batman and Ezio run at each other, and Batman throws a right hook while Ezio leaps and does a roundhouse kick. Their attacks hit squarely and deflect off of each other, bringing both in for close melee combat. Batman punches from all directions with precision, but Ezio manages to push away his arms or block with his own fists before he lunges forward with his hidden blade. Batman just manages to move his head out of the way, avoiding the blade piercing his neck, and he grips Ezio’s outstretched arm before elbowing his enemy in the head. As Ezio recoils, Batman punches him twice in the chest and follows with a kick, sending the Assassin stumbling backwards. Ezio does a backwards somersault to immediately return to his feet, and tosses three throwing knives at the Dark Knight in quick succession. Batman whips two Batarangs into his hands and uses them as knives to deflect each of the knives, before tossing them both to return the favour. The Batarangs are knocked out of the air by Ezio’s hidden blades, which are then raised up and crossed in front of the Assassin’s face as Batman’s hand comes down in an attempt at a karate chop to the head; they catch on the spikes on his gauntlet. 52 Ezio releases one arm and swings at Batman’s midsection, but Batman steps back to avoid it. However, the outstretched hand suddenly fires a bullet into Batman’s stomach; the Kevlar armour blocks most of the damage, but the sting and surprise catch Batman off-guard. He stumbles, and Ezio brings his knee to Batman’s face. Batman retaliates with an attempted clothesline, but Ezio blocks his arm by raising a fist, and punches Batman twice with his free arm. This is followed by a kick to the head, but Batman stands his ground and brings his own leg around to try and kick his enemy from the side. Ezio jumps and flips over Batman’s leg, in the process drawing the Sword of Altair from its sheath, and slashes Batman across the chest when he lands on his feet. As Batman stumbles away, Ezio shoots him once more with the hidden gun. 45 Batman fails to fall, and runs back at Ezio, who tosses a knife in his path. The Caped Crusader hits the deck and slides underneath the knife’s trajectory, straight into Ezio who he kicks in the shins and trips up. Quickly tucking his legs under Ezio’s falling body, Batman pushes up and pushes Ezio into the air, and gets on his feet while firing the Batclaw. The wire hooks on Ezio’s robes, and Batman yanks on it to slam him into the ground opposite him. Noticing the Knight preparing to toss more Batarangs, Ezio rolls on the ground towards him, barely outpacing the weapons as they imbed into the ground and go off in small concussive explosions. 35 Reaching Batman, Ezio leaps up and punches Batman in the chest, sinking his hidden blade in through the armour. Though he grunts in pain, Batman manages to headbutt Ezio away from him. The Assassin’s second strike is thwarted when Wayne brings his cape up in between them, blinding Ezio and throwing his arm off course. Through the cape, Batman punches Ezio in the face, but the Italian takes the blow and grips Batman’s arm before pulling him in. Putting all of his faith in his armoured gloves, Batman duels against Ezio’s knives with his fists, but soon receives a stab to the leg from a quickly-drawn parry sword. He drops to a knee as Ezio stands before him, but reaches out to punch the Assassin’s stomach. No damage is dealt, and Auditore knocks Batman down with a slash across his cheek. 24 However, a mysteriously new device on Ezio’s chest starts flashing red before detonating, and sends him flying several feet backwards. 22 (Arkham City Main Theme, 0:24-0:46) As Batman and Ezio get to their feet, the Dark Knight grabs a large pellet from his utility belt and whips it towards the ground in between them. A massive plume of smoke spews out and blankets the entire rooftop in a thick shroud. Within the haze, Batman puts a finger to his cowl, and his eyes glow a bright blue as he takes in his surroundings digitally. Opposite him, Ezio also stands ready, and draws his sword once again as an eagle cries out in the background. Both walk forward towards each other; from Batman’s perspective, Ezio’s body glows orange among the smoke as it steps forward. From the eyes of Ezio, Batman glows red, distinguishing him from the cover. The two, undaunted and knowing exactly where their opponent is, continue to walk towards each other until they come within an arm’s length. Batman’s fist comes up as Ezio’s sword comes down. 12 The sword gets caught in between the spikes on Batman’s wrists, and he pulls down hard to yank the blade out of Ezio’s hands. It slides across the floor as Batman begins to hit a surprised Assassin with a flurry of punches to the head, stomach, and ribs. As more and more attacks connect, Ezio is slowly knocked backwards; it becomes even worse when Batman adds the occasional kick to the mix. Punch after punch after punch, Bruce finally leaps into the air and spins around, kicking his opponent three times in a single jump; a bruised Ezio is forced backwards and down onto his knees when the barrage becomes too much. 1'' Batman then jumps into the air, twisting 180 degrees as he does so, and lands with a powerful kick to the back of Ezio’s head, slamming his face into the pavement and knocking him out cold. 'K.O!!! Batman stands over the body of Ezio, and wipes excess blood off of his cheek while confirming the Assassin is unconscious with his scanners. '''Batman: Stay down. As he turns to leave, his cowl receives a call from the Batcave, and his ever-faithful companion comes on the line. Alfred: Sir, now that I have time to chime in, I thought tonight was strictly surveillance. Batman: I had to stop him from interfering. The operation was a sting; a mole will lead Scarecrow straight into a trap from Cash and Gordon. Dick is there to back them up. Alfred: I see. Well, hopefully you didn’t tire yourself out too much. The conference is tomorrow. Batman: I know; I’ll need makeup, but I’ll be fine. Unless... (Gotham City, 0:00-0:09) Batman turns around and sees that Ezio’s body has disappeared; two swords are impaled into the ground where it once lay, each with flags flapping from their hilts; one bearing the emblem of the Brotherhood of Assassins, and the other the League of Assassins. Alfred: ...Unless what, sir? Batman is unable to answer, his mind already examining hundreds of possible scenarios. Results (Gotham City, 0:09) Announcer: THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... THE BATMAN!!! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season Three, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:MP999 Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:2017